


just a date.

by busanboi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, I Am A Flop, M/M, oh well, tf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanboi/pseuds/busanboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chae hyungwon decides to take a late night stroll.<br/>in the forest.<br/>he encounters something terrifying.<br/>or to be more precise, someone terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a date.

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS IS CRAP AND LIKE I HAVE SO MUCH UNFINISHED DRAFTS AND THIS IS THE MOST RECENT ONE THAT I'VE COME UP WITH AND IDK I AM SUCH TRASH I HATE HWH SO MUCH LIKE YOU DONT UNDERST  
> i hope you guys stay with me till the end, please bear with my weird shit ilove you all so much  
> x busanboi

shin hoseok paced back and forth on his paws, with many things running through his mind.

_''hoseok, if you don't feast on human flesh within this month, we're disowning you! you're not part of this family if you can't even do the simplest tasks. i'm giving you one month. just one. and i need proof that you did. i don't care what proof, as long as it's human.''_

hoseok lay down on the gravelly ground and sighed.

he couldn't. he just couldn't.

his whole family consists of werewolves.

he, on the other hand, was only half.

his parents found him, abandoned in the forest, with his umbilical cord still attached to his belly button.

they cancelled their idea of attacking him and turned him into one of them. a werewolf.

23 years passed, and in those long years he has never, ever attacked a human.

he survived on the leftovers of his parents meals.

sometimes there wasn't even leftovers so he ate normal food like a normal human.

only his parents didn't like that.

well his dad, mostly.

hoseok thinks it's because he's half human, that's why he can't attack. he can't feed on his own kind.

but his dad thinks differently.

 _''your mother and i turned you into a werewolf, so you're one of us now. i don't want to hear all that_ half human _stuff. it disgusts me. we are not what we eat.''_

hoseok closed his eyes.

_footsteps._

hoseok sat up.

someone is here.

_a human?_

hoseok peeks from behind the trees in front of him, looking around.

''...''

_he's alone... should i attack him? dad said he'd disown me if i don't do this. shit i've got to act fast._

hoseok hesitated.

_oh what the fuck, i'll be damned if i don't do this._

he pounced on the helpless being, wrapping his claws around the males neck.

the male gave out a blood curdling scream, trapped beneath hoseok's grip.

hoseok was forced to witness the poor soul struggling, trying to be free.

suddenly, he stopped trying to push hoseok off, his actions weakening.

hoseok let go.

_oh no, what the fuck did i do._

_i fucking killed him._

_i killed him and now he's dead._

_shit shit shit._

the human moved his head in such a feeble way, hoseok almost missed it.

hoseok blew a sigh of relief.

_oh good god he's not dead, i am not a murderer._

''hey hoseok!''

_crap._

_shit it's jooheon and minhyuk._

_i better hide his body._

_i don't want them feeding on someone who's far too weak._

hoseok picked him up and ran as fast as he could, leaving two of his brutal friends in confusion.

-

hoseok hid behind a bush and laid the fragile being on the soft grass.

_i'll explain everything to him when he wakes up._

an hour passed and in the short 60 minutes, he has been staring at this human for the whole hour.

_he's actually beautiful._

he had beautiful brown locks, straight and shiny.

his nose was perfect, long and pointed.

his eyelashes were curled naturally, perfectly soft.

and his lips, oh god his lips.

they look so luscious, so pink, so... perfect.

he was perfect.

in the midst of staring, his eyes suddenly fluttered open.

hoseoks pupils dilated as he shape shifted to a more human-like form.

the delicate male sat up straight, rubbing his eyes.

''holy shit... what the fuck happened to me?''

he turned his pretty little head to hoseok.

''who are you? what happened to me? where am i?''

''i.. can't answer that right now. but uh, if you tell me where you live, i'll gladly send you home.''

his eyes squinted.

''no. i won't. not unless you tell me who you are.''

hoseok sighed.

_this guy ain't gonna let this go till i tell him._

''i'm hoseok. and i'm a werewolf.  i nearly killed you but i didn't. so like, we cool now?''

he wasn't very convinced.

''oh ha ha very funny. i'm still not gonna tell you.''

hoseok smiled.

it was such a sinister smile, you couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

''don't believe me? i'll show you.''

hoseok's clothes that magically appeared, disappeared.

long, straight, black hair started to cover his body.

his back arched, and all his limbs started to grow bigger, like they were inflating balloons (that is so not funny).

sharp, jagged claws replaced his nails, glinting in the moonlight.

fangs grew in replace of his incisors, hoseok smiling maliciously as he stared at the shaking human before him.

''y-you're a.. a..,''

''werewolf? yeah i think i said that just now.''

hoseok walked slowly toward the beautiful specimen, enjoying every single second of it.

''alright, alright i believe you! please don't hurt me.''

hoseok laughed, a genuine laugh that didn't match his beastly form.

he slowly shape shifted back to a human, the clothes that magically appear replacing all the hair that covered his entire body, his limbs deflating (this is v disturbing i hate myself), claws vanished, fangs gone.

''there. i'm the same as you. now, back to your name?''

''h-hyungwon. chae hyungwon.''hyungwon said, his lips trembling.

_hyungwon. that's a name i could get used to._

''hey hyungwon? i want to apologize. for almost eating you.''

hyungwon looked up and stopped shaking.

he didn't see a half human, half werewolf.

he saw a boy.

hyungwon smiled.

''i forgive you. but,''

hoseok frowned.

_but? what does he mean but?_

''-to fully forgive you i want you to take me out on a date.''

hoseoks pupils dilated. yet again.

''what? a date?''

''yeah. a date. cause you sorta saved my life. for not eating me.''

hyungwon blushed scarlet, not knowing that those words were tumbling out from _his_ mouth.

hoseok smiled.

''gladly.''

hyungwon hugged the brunette, nuzzling his face into his neck.

''thank you.''he whispered.

_i'd rather be disowned than miss out on this._

the two walked, hand in hand, back to hyungwon's place.

 

 


End file.
